A Diabetes Research and Training Center was established at Indiana University Medical Center in August of 1977. This application contains a proposal to continue to develop and augment the existant Diabetes Research and Training Center which will be able to engage in simultaneously biomedical and health care research, research training, and clinical training, and outreach of new developments. An outreach program is designed to translate new developments in basic, clinical and health care research into tangible improvements in patient care. The Diabetes Research and Training Center will consist of the administrative team headed by Dr. Charles M. Clark, Jr. The Diabetes Center will support the diabetes research, training, and outreach activities of over 90 investigators. It will contain core research and laboratory support and will sponsor 15 pilot and feasibility research studies. The core resources are designed to augment and strengthen ongoing research and provide opportunities for new initiatives in diabetes research. The pilot and feasibility studies involve established investigators new to the area of diabetes research and provide resources for new yet-to-be-established investigators for an initial project in diabetes research. A deliberate attempt has been made to foster interdisciplinary projects. The Model Treatment Program will provide specialized resources to further the Research, Research Training, Clinical Training and Outreach Programs. This includes resources for the provision of research subjects and specialized resources for educational programs. A key to the functioning of the DIABETES MODEL PROGRAM is a computerized data base system developed by the Regenstrief Institute and presently utilized. This system provides the data on ongoing care of patients with diabetes, to test research hypotheses for clinical investigators and to evaluate the effectiveness of professional education and various treatment modalities on patient outcomes.